Pour rester avec toi
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: Un été où la vie se déroule avec innocence, un amour naissant mais une tentative de meurtre fait bouger et accélérer les choses...


****J'ai écrit ce One Shot pour une amie je prie pour qu'elle l'aime autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, ce OS est plus court que les autres mais j'y est mit tout mon coeur j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! :D

* * *

**Pour rester avec toi.**

C'était un après-midi d'été. C'était les grandes vacances scolaires. Pour l'occasion Ada Vesalius était rentrée au manoir pour voir son oncle son frère et ses amis.

Pendant que ses amis discutaient à l'ombre d'un parasol, Ada voulait aller se promener dans le jardin comme dans son enfance. Il était là lui aussi, seul, assit, presque endormit.

-Gil?

-Mm? Miss Ada? Il y a un problème?

-Non aucun. En réalité j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne dans les jardins.

-Bien sûr. Si vous voulez.

Il se leva et il partit accompagné de la douce Ada.

Ils passèrent sur les chemins pavés entourés de fleurs multicolores.

-Tu te souviens?!

-Très vaguement.

-Moi je me souviens! Je me souviens qu'avant Oz te maltraitait. Et moi j'essayais de te défendre parce que sinon tu pleurais tout le temps. Et tu me remerciais souvent. C'était gênant.

-Je m'en rappelle. Et vous miss Ada vous souvenez vous de la fois où...

Et ils continuèrent ainsi leur balade. En parlant de souvenirs joyeux et de moment passés ensemble.

Le soir même au dîner :

-N'oubliez pas que demain votre mère veut vous emmener en ville pour préparer votre garde robe d'automne.

-Oh. C'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié, merci Break. Ada viens avec moi je t'en prie.

-Ah. Je veux bien mais par les temps qui courent mon oncle veux que je sorte avec un garde du corps en permanence.

-Il n'a pas tort. Mère aura le sien et Break sera avec moi. Tu n'as qu'a demandez à Gilbert de nous accompagner.

-Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça c'est le valet de Oz avant tout.

-Si tu le veux je veux bien te le prêter juste pour demain. J'en aurais pas besoin vu que je vais passer ma journée avec Oncle Oscar et Alice au Q.G de Pandora.

«Pourquoi parlent-ils de moi comme se je n'étais pas dans la pièce et surtout comme si j'étais un objet...» pensa le pauvre Gilbert mit de côté.

-Gilbert. Ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner faire les magasins de Réveil demain?

-Euh. Non pas du tout je vous accompagnerez avec plaisir.

-Merci beaucoup.

La jeune Ada lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires. Comme elle était heureuse. Elle allait passer la journée avec lui!

-Par contre, Gilbert, Miss Ada; il faudra vous lever plus tôt pour aller chercher laydy Sherly à la gare.

-C'est d'accord. Sharon tu pourras venir me réveiller s'il te plaît. Je sais très bien que je serai incapable de me lever tôt toute seule.

-Bien sûr. Je viendrais à sept heure.

-Merci. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta mère Sharon non?

-Oui. C'est vrai bientôt quatre ans.

-Il me tarde de voir comme elle a changé.

La jeune Vesaius était folle de joie, alors que son amie se doutait qu'elle allait passer une horrible journée le lendemain.

Finalement ils partirent se coucher chacun dans sa chambre.

Mais une jeune fille ne parvenant pas à dormir descendit sur la terrasse extérieure pour admirer les étoiles.

Sharon appréhendait trop sa rencontre avec sa mère. La dernière fois ça ne s'était pas bien passé du tout. Mais bon, ce n'était plus une enfant, elle avait changé. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter autant.

-Sharon? Tu ne dors toujours pas?

-Ah! Ada que fais-tu ici?

-Je voulais profiter de l'air de la nuit. Tu te fais du soucis pour demain?

-Oui. Mais ça va aller. Tu seras avec moi et il y aura Gilbert.

-Et Break.

-Oui! Tout va bien se passer. Vous serez tous là! Bon je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu tu devrai en faire autant Ada.

-Oui. J'irai.

Les jeunes filles se prirent dans leurs bras.

-Merci. Et bonne nuit Ada.

-Je t'en prie c'est normal. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Sharon.

Cette dernière rentra dans le manoir.

A sa fenêtre, un certain valet aux cheveux blancs se sentait rassuré. Sa maîtresse avait trouvé une vraie amie sur qui compter en la personne de Ada Vesalius.

-Comme j'aime l'air de la nuit. Pas toi Gil?

-Comment m'avez vous vu miss Ada? Même mademoiselle Sharon ne m'a pas vu.

-Je t'ai vu monter en haut de cet arbre l'autre jour. Alors qu'en j'ai vu une ombre bouger j'ai su que c'était toi.

-Je comprends.

-Tu m'attends?

-Pardon?

Et sans prévenir la jeune fille commença à grimper sans le grand arbre.

-Miss Ada! Vous allez tomber!

-Mais non. Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. Je vais faire attention.

Mais beaucoup trop inquiet pour la jeune demoiselle Gilbert descendit de nombreuses branches pour essayer de la rejoindre.

Soudainement le pied de Ada glissa et elle chuta, elle passa à travers des branches pas très épaisses.

-Ada!

Gil tendit son bras et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne heurte une forte branche qui aurait pu la tuer.

-Miss, je vous tiens. N'ayez pas peur.

Il remonta Ada sur la branche où il s'était agenouillé.

-Gil!

La jeune Vesalius pleurait. Elle avait eu si peur de s'écraser au sol, son corps était agité de tremblements incontrôlés. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de Raven pour se sentir rassurée.

Ce dernier fût d'abord très surpris mais finit par rendre son étreinte à la jeune fille.

-C'est fini. Ne vous en faites plus. Vous êtes en sécurité. Je suis là.

Les sanglots d'Ada se calmèrent ainsi que ses tremblements, mais les larmes continuaient à tremper la chemise du valet.

Pour tenter de la calmer un peu Gilbert serra un peu plus fort son étreinte autours du maigre corps et le pressa délicatement contre le sien.

-Regardez Miss Ada, les étoiles brillent de mille feux. Elles sont magnifiques ce soir.

La jeune fille se retourna sur la branche mais força Gilbert à garder ses bras autours d'elle. Puis elle trouva un minimum de courage et s'allongea contre lui alors qu'il s'était adossé au tronc de l'arbre.

-Tu as raison les étoiles sont très belles ce soir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à regarder les étoiles, Ada finit par s'endormir contre le torse chaud de Raven.

-Miss? Elle s'est endormie.

Gilbert dû user de toute son agilité pour descendre de son perchoir. Il maintint contre lui Ada toujours endormie avec un de ses bras. Une fois pieds à terre, il la porta dans sa chambre. Raven prit le temps de glisser la jeune fille dans ses draps de satin.

-Bonne nuit Ada. Souffla-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

-Bonne nuit Gil. Répondit-elle dans son sommeil une fois qu'il eût quitté la pièce.

_Le lendemain sept heure..._

-Ada réveilles-toi. Ada! Aller c'est l'heure!

-Mmm... Déjà?

-Oui. Tu te prépares pour le petit déjeuner on t'attend.

-Oui. J'arrive.

-Super.

Sharon quitta la chambre de son amie et partit dans la salle à manger.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et Break, Sharon, Gilbert et Ada prirent un fiacre pour la gare de Réveil, la capitale.

Tous les quatre attendirent le train de Madame Sherly Rainsworth un bon bout de temps.

Le train de métal arriva enfin en gare. De nombreux employés déchargèrent des tonnes de malles de cuirs et de caisses de bois. Enfin, sortit par une des innombrables portes du train une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ressemblant à Sharon en beaucoup plus vieille. Vêtue d'une élégante robe se soie bleu pervenche, à col carré et à manches courtes, des froufrous blancs cousus au bas de la robe ainsi qu'au bout des manche et sur le col, Sherly Rainsworth fessait son entrée.

-Mère!

Sharon se rapprocha à pas rapide de sa mère faisant voler derrière elle sa robe de mousseline rouge à col V et manches flottantes.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mère.

-Moi aussi. Tu n'as pas changé ma petite Sharon.

-Lady Sherly. C'est un honneur et un grand plaisir pour moi de vous revoir.

-Allons redresse toi Break. Je suis très heureuse de te revoir aussi mon ami.

-Madale Sherly. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps.

-Tu es Ada? Ada Vesalius? Oh! Ma chère petite comme tu as grandis depuis toutes ces années, tu es devenue si jolie.

-Merci.

-Et c'est toi Gilbert?! Tu n'as pas changé non plus. C'est merveilleux! J'immagine que c'est toi Sharon qui as eu l'idée de les inviter.

-Oui mère.

-C'était une excellente idée!

Sherly embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues et déclara d'un ton enjoué:

-J'ai hâte de commencer. Toutes ces missions pour le compte de Pandora ne m'ont même pas permit de venir vous voir depuis si longtemps.

-Vous nous avez tous manqué mère.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma fille.

Après toutes ces émotions, la petite troupe se dirigea vers le centre ville.

-J'imagine que tu as besoin de chapeaux pour cet automne?

-Oui.

-Le rouge te va très bien. Allons chez mon chapelier favoris. Toi aussi Ada il doit te falloir des chapeaux; le jaune est vraiment ta couleur.

Il se retrouvèrent devant une grande boutique, au mur vitrés et à l'enseigne dorée «MAD HATTER».

-Oh! Break regarde le nom de la boutique!

-Effectivement c'est très comique.

Le valet sourit à sa maîtresse. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Sharon prit Ada par la main.

-Entrons!

Les filles firent le tour des magasins les plus chics; robes, chapeaux, gants, chaussures et autres rien ne leur échappait.

A 13h, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant de grande classe d'où ils ne sortirent qu'à 15h.

-C'était une fantastique journée. Claude, ramenez les achats des filles au manoir. Et les miens à la gare.

-La gare?! Mère vous nous quitter si tôt?!

-Oui. Je suis désolée, je reviendrai bientôt promis.

Ils raccompagnèrent Miss Sherly à la gare pour qu'elle puisse repartir. Et finalement rentrèrent au manoir Rainsworth pile à l'heure du thé.

-Ada, Gilbert? Vous restez boire le thé avec nous?

-Oui pourquoi pas ça ne te gène pas Gil?

-Non. Pas du tout miss.

Sharon guida donc ses invités sur la terrasse de marbre gris.

-Installez vous je vais préparer le thé.

-Merci Break.

Les jeunes filles s'assirent sur la table de bois vernis sous un parasol, Gilbert resta debout à regarder le jardin inondé de lumière.

-Gilbert? Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir?

-Euh? Oui j'arrive.

Il s'installa à son tour.

-Voilà le thé!

«Mince je dois y aller plus lentement, je n'y vois plus à 1000 mètres. Et bientôt je n'y verrai plus rien.» pensa le valet impétueux.

-Merci Xerx'.

-Merci Break. C'est gentil.

-Merci Break.

-Mais je vous en prie, mesdames, Gilbert.

Xerxes servit tout le monde puis se servit à son tour.

Ensemble ils burent leur thé sous le soleil tiède de fin d'après midi d'été.

-Miss Ada nous devrions rentrer sinon Oz et votre oncle vont s'inquiéter.

-Tu as raison Gil. Je suis désolée Sharon on va devoir y aller on se reverra.

-Oui. Un valet va mettre tes achats dans un fiacre.

-Merci.

-Passez une bonne soirée vous deux.

-Vous aussi.

-J'ai une idée! Pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas dîner au manoir demain soir? C'est une bonne idée non? Ojou-sama?

-Oui excellente même Xerx'.

-Eh bien si Gil, Oz, Alice, et mon oncle son invités aussi je veux bien.

-Bien sûr. Ça sera encore plus drôle.

-Alors à demain Sharon!

-A demain Ada!

Gilbert offrit son bras à Ada et ils quittèrent Break et Sharon.

-On a bien rigolé hein. Gil?

-C'est vrai c'était une belle journée.

Raven aida la jeune fille à monter dans le fiacre et monta à son tour.

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Vous pouvez dormir le temps du trajet.

-Mais il ne dure qu'une demi-heure.

-C'est toujours ça de gagner.

-Tu as raison.

Ils étaient tous les deux face à face. Ada s'appuya contre la paroi du fiacre et ferma ses yeux verts. Gilbert la regardait tendrement la couvant presque de ses yeux dorés.

_Une demi-heure plus tard le fiacre passait les portes du manoir Vesalius..._

-Miss? Miss Ada debout!

-Oh Gil... On est déjà arrivé?

-Oui. Nous sommes rentrés.

-Quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît?

-17h30.

-Merci.

Gilbert descendit et aida Ada à mettre pied à terre.

-Merci Gilbert. On se revoit au dîner.

-Oui.

Ada prit les grands escaliers de marbre recouverts de velours rouge et disparût dans le long couloir.

Gilbert la regarda s'éloigner un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait voulut la retenir pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment. Quand? Quand ce «bon moment» arriverait-il? Raven partit dans sa chambre à son tour.

Dans la sienne Ada réfléchissait. Elle ne voyait que lui, ne pensait qu'a lui. C'en devenait stressant! Bon, elle devait encore prendre son bain, et changer de robe. Que de travail inutile. Elle ne voulait plaire à personne. Personne sauf à lui.

La jeune fille quitta son bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle devait se dépêcher. Avec l'aide d'une dame de chambre elle mit une robe de satin jaune et laissa ses cheveux boucler naturellement. Vers 19h30 elle se décida à descendre.

-Ada! Attends moi!

-Oz?!

La jeune lady s'arrêta de marcher.

-Merci. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Alice?

-Non. Désolée.

-Elle doit déjà être en bas.

-Peut être.

-On y va. On va pas rester plantés là toute la soirée!

-Tu as raison. Allons-y grand frère.

-Oui.

Le frère et la sœur descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la salle à manger bras dessus, bras dessous en riant.

-Ah! Vous voilà enfin les enfants allez dépêcher vous, Alice vous attend avec beaucoup de mal.

-Oui, oncle Oscar!

Ils finirent les dernières marches en courant.

-Nous sommes là! Alice!

-Te voilà enfin esclave! Dépêches toi que je puisse enfin manger!

-Pardon Alice.

-Bien. Tout le monde est là non?

-NON! Il manque Gilbert. Protesta violemment Ada.

-Ah. Répondit simplement son oncle.

La jeune fille s'empourpra un peu.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas et Raven fit son entrée essoufflé.

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis endormis.

-Ce n'est rien Gil.

-Tête d'algue! T'es vraiment insupportable! Magnes toi! J'ai vraiment trop faim!

-Fermes là stupide lapin!

-Bon ça suffit les jeunes. À table! Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit!

Le dîner commença. Alice comme à son habitude dévora tout ce qui lui vint sous la main, alors que les autres mangeaient avec classe; du moins un minimum.

-Oncle Oscar?

-Qui a t-il ma petite Ada?

-Demain nous sommes tous conviés à dîner chez Sharon.

-C'est une excellente chose! Malheureusement je ne pourrai être là, j'ai une réunion au QG de Pandora.

-Oh. C'est vraiment pas marrant. Dit Ada attristée.

-Ce n'est rien Ada, il y aura d'autres dîners.

-Oui!

-Tiens. Tu n'as qu'a inviter Sharon à dîner Vendredi.

-Je peux?

-Bien sûr!

-Merci! Oncle Oscar!

Ensuite vint le dessert et discrètement Ada lança un regard amusé à Gilbert. Après tout c'était son dessert préféré à lui qui était sur la table.

Raven se sentant observé leva les yeux de son assiette et croisa le regard d'Ada. Ils se sourirent.

A la fin du dîner, Oscar, Alice et Oz partirent dans le salon tandis que Gilbert sortit dans le jardin suivit de Ada.

-Miss vous allez attraper froid si vous ne rentrez pas.

-Mais non. Les nuit d'été sont chaudes.

-Pas vraiment.

Ada; dans sa robe à col carré et manches courtes, se mit au niveau de Gilbert pour admirer son visage à la clarté de la lune.

-Tu vas bien Gil?

-Oui. Je me sens bien ici.

-Alors faisons un tour des jardins ce soir.

-Je veux bien mais allez prendre une veste je vous en prie.

-Non. Je n'ai pas froid. Assez perdu de temps!

Elle l'empoigna par le bras et ils commencèrent leur petite promenade en démarrant par le labyrinthe. Les plantes grimpantes entourées les haies, les fleurs étaient toutes éclosent.

-Comme c'est beau! S'exclama Ada.

-Oui, magnifique.

Le labyrinthe à la clarté de la pleine lune semblait illuminé de millions de bougies et les fleurs brillaient de mille feux.

-J'aimerai que ce labyrinthe soit ainsi toute l'année.

-C'est vrai miss. C'est en cette période de l'année qu'il est le plus beau.

Raven laissa son bras glisser le long de celui d'Ada qui ne le tenait plus vraiment.

Cette légère et innocente caresse donna des frissons à la jeune fille. Il lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

-Ada, continuons à avancer.

-Oui.

Ensemble main dans la main ils continuèrent leur balade à l'allure romantique. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le labyrinthe Gil et Ada se rapprochaient.

Finalement une fois au cœur du labyrinthe de verdure où coulait une fontaine dont l'eau semblait argentée sous les rayons lunaires, Raven avait un bras protecteur autours des épaules de Ada, qui avait passé son bras derrière le buste de Gilbert. Ils étaient heureux rien qu'eux deux mais ce bonheur ne fût que temporaire.

Sans prévenir Gilbret tira Ada derrière lui et la poussa au loin. Juste quand un coup de feu retentit.

La scène se déroula très vite sous les yeux effarés de Ada. Quand Gilbert l'avait poussé et que le coup de feu avait retentit il fût suivit d'un second un homme en noir s'effondra et Raven tomba sur le dos avec un gémissement de douleur.

-Gil!

Ses yeux emplis de larmes Ada se rua vers le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Gilbert réponds moi!

Sans répondre le valet retira sa veste noir qui commençait à se tacher de son sang et la tendit à Ada. La jeune fille tique puis compris elle plia la veste et la glissa sous la tête du blessé. Sa chemise blanche était pleine de sang au niveau du cœur!

-Ça va aller.

-Non ça ne va pas!

Il grimaça et essaya de se relever. Ce geste lui arracha un violent cri de douleur.

-Reste allongé! Je dois prévenir quelqu'un!

-C'est bon. Ils ont dû entendre les coups de feu. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

-Non! Non ça ne va pas tu saignes beaucoup trop!

Elle pleurait une rivière de larmes. Autant de larmes que lui perdait son sang.

-Je vais stopper l'hémorragie!

-Comment?

Elle se releva et arracha une grande partie du bas de sa robe, avec elle fit une boule de tissu qu'elle appuya sur la blessure. Gilbert grimaça à nouveau. Son cœur lui lançait. Ce qui signifiait que la balle l'avait manqué. Bonne nouvelle la seule chose c'est qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'il allait s'en tirer.

-Miss. Arrêtez de pleurer je vous en prie ça va aller.

On pouvait clairement voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'y croyait pas ce qui renforça les pleurs de la jeune fille. Il avait horreur de la voir pleurer comme ça. C'était ce qui lui faisait plus mal, plus mal encore que la balle logée près de son cœur.

Au loin les bruits de pas des hommes du manoir se firent entendre.

-Miss Ada! Vous n'avez rien.

Révoltée la jeune fille se leva.

-Maintient ça sur ta blessure. C'EST UNE BLAGUE! VOUS VOUS PRÉOCUPEZ DE MON CAS ALORS QUE VOUS VOYEZ CLAIREMENT QUE GILBERT EST MOURRANT! MAGNEZ VOUS SAUVEZ LE!

Elle se remit à genoux près de Raven. Et reprit le soin de presser la blessure.

-Pardon. Pardon Gil. Si j'avais été plus forte tu ne serais pas en train de souffrir. Je suis tellement désolée.-Ses pleurs se firent encore plus intenses.- Je veux pas que tu meures. Je veux pas que tu me laisse seule.

-Miss. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis content de pouvoir choisir ma mort et puis vous n'êtes pas seule.

-Bien évidement que c'est ma faute! Et puis merde! Tu ne meurs pas je te l'interdis je ne veux pas te perdre! Tu mourras vieux si tu veux mais pour l'instant tu dois vivre! VIS! Tu m'entends vis!

-Je vais essayer. Mais miss si je meurs.

-Tais toi! Tu ne mourras pas tu m'entends?!

Il fit un faible sourire pour tenter de la rassurer. Il ne santait presque plus son corps qui s'engourdissait. Il y voyait flou et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

-Miss Ada. Je suis médecin éloignez vous je vous prie.

La jeune fille obéit mais attrappa la main de Gilbert dans les siennes. Sa main devenait de plus en plus froide. Plus les minutes s'égrainaient plus son corps se refroidissait.

-Faites vite docteur!

C'était une supplication et un ordre à la fois.

-Je fais comme je peux. Mais j'ai besoin d'un assistant.

-Je serai votre assistante!

-Vous êtes sûre? Ça ne sera pas beau à voir. Je m'en fiche!

-Bien.

Le médecin découpa la chemise de Gilbert mettant à nus son torse parfaitement bien musclé et blanc ou perlait de la sueur ainsi que la blessure immonde. Un trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine.

-Désolé je n'ai pas anesthésiant ça va faire mal.

-Faites comme vous pouvez docteur. Lui répondit le mourant.

-Bien. Miss vous êtes prête?

-Oui dépêchons nous.

Le médecin découpa avec une précision chirurgicale le contour de la plaie. Donnant des ordres à Ada pour qu'elle l'aide. Imaginez une opération à cœur ouvert en plein milieu d'un labyrinthe de verdure. Au bout quelques minutes qui semblaient être des heures pour Gilbert, le médecin extirpa la balle du corps du jeune homme et recousu l'ensemble de la plaie. Après ça ce fût un soulagement pour Ada et pour lui même. Mais c'était avant qu'il tombe dans le coma.

-Gil!

-Ce n'est rien miss. Il a perdu énormément de sang et c'est un véritable miracle qu'il s'en soit tiré vivant. Il aurait dût y rester mais à mon avis c'est votre volonté qui l'a gardé en vie.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son frère arriva lorsque des domestiques emmenaient le corps de Gilbert dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose et que le médecin finisse sont travail.

Oz prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Malgré que le bas de sa robe soit déchiré et couvert de sang comme ses main elle le laissa faire. Et elle recommença à pleurer.

-Oz... Je voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. Je... Je voulais pas...

-Je sais. Je sais Ada calmes-toi. Viens on rentre. Tu vas te débarbouiller et te changer on est dans le salon. Sharon et Break sont là.

-Pourquoi?

-On pense que la personne qui te voulait du mal et quelqu'un de Pandora.

-Pardon?!

-Allé viens.

Elle le suivit et fit ce qui lui avait demandé. Quand elle entra dans le salon on pouvait encore voir ses yeux gonflés par les pleurs et son visage était décomposait.

Sharon se leva et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils discutèrent longuement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et finalement en vinrent à la conclusion d'en informer le duc Barma. Après tout l'homme qui voulais tuer Ada portait l'uniforme des hommes de Pandora.

_Trois jours plus tard._

Comme tous les jours Ada se rendait au chevet de Gilbert. Le docteur disait qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Mais bientôt quand?

Elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et prit la main de l'homme alité.

-Dis Gilbert, pourquoi tu ne veux pas te réveiller? On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau. Quand une coula sur sa joue une main froide la chassa avec douceur.

-Pourquoi donc pleurez vous miss?

-Gil!

Il était réveillé! Enfin! Le soulagement de Ada fît immense. Si grand qu'elle

se leva et prit Gilbert dans ses bras. Le malade lui rendit son étreinte. C'était comme ce sir là. Juste eux deux. Seuls.

-J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais.

-Allons je n'allais pas vous quitter alors que j'ai une chose très importante à vous dire.

-Je veux d'abord faire quelque chose.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et attira innocemment le visage de Gilbert vers le sien. Les lèvres de Ada effleurèrent celle de Gilbert. Elles étaient douces et avait un goût particulier qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Sans prévenir Gilbert attira la jeune fille plus près contre lui en évitant de la poser sur sa blessure et lui rendit un baiser profond intense reflétant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis tant d'année. Ils s'embrassèrent un nombre incalculable de fois et pour finir Ada s'allongea contre Gilbert là où il ne souffrait pas de sa blessure.

-Quelle tête fera ton oncle quand il sera.

-Il voudras te tuer à coup sûr. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui te protégerai.

Elle s'endormit contre lui sur cette promesse qui signait le début de leur vie ensemble.

* * *

Quand avez vous pensé? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Rien que ça ça me fait énormément plaisir! :D Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
